Sinned
by PeteTheMagicalUnicorn
Summary: A forbidden love rises in the town of Forks WA when a lonely priest, hiding a dark secret, falls in love with the only person he can trust: Sister Bella, the new nun that teaches at the school. Can their love survive, or will sin drive them to heartbreak?
1. Learning to read between the lines

::Disclaimer::

Stephenie Meyer Owns ALL

**A/N: Alright, let me start off by saying Thank You for even checking out this story but before you read I need to give credit where credit is due. So first off, I got this idea through numerous things. But it's mostly based off a play I was a part of that my highshool did called 'The runner stumbles' which is about a priest who is on trial for the murder for the woman he loved (sister rita) **

**Anywho, there's some MAJOR DIFFERENCES between the play and my story. Bella, playing the nun in the story, isn't murdered or what not. She's just a school teacher who falls in love with Father Edward Masen who is a well...you'll find out. ::Wink:: **

**Another thing I want to point out is something that, for people who read my story are going to get a little controversial about. I warn you now there's definitely going to be some religious references in here of course and don't get all "THATS A SIN BLAH BLAH BLAh" on me b/c of the plot. It's basically more a forbidden romance and having to chose between love (ie; God and Edward) **

**Also, please, take into consideration that im just a kid...just like the rest of you so please don't flame me up if i do happen to get reviews on this. _It'll hurt my feelings...._**

_**Moving on, I hope you enjoy the preface of SINNED. The first chapter will be up veryyy shortly.** _

Sinned

A Twilight fan fiction

Preface: Learning to read between the lines

* * *

_Dear Father Masen, _

His eyes were a firey contradiction. Hate and Love burning liquid gold.

_Sin attachted itself to my name by the feelings that filled me._

"What did you just say?" He demanded, tilting my chin towards his face so that I was forced to look at him.

_I had no right, but want consumed my every thought _

"You heard me," I replied, struggling to break free of his grasp. Salty tears fell down my face as I looked Father Edward straight in the eye. "I'm leaving. I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. I hate-" No chance to finish. No chance to think. No chance to breathe before cold hard lips covered mine.

_I knew it was wrong but seperating myself from you causes my heart to ache. _

Our mouths moved in unison, never breaking contact.

_But yet, when were together, I feel the weight of a thousand sins sitting upon my shoulders._

It seemed, as though while he kissed me I forgot. I forgot every worry, every sin, every tear I ever cried.  
"Bella." When we broke apart he whispered my name.

_As kindred spirits , your feelings must akin to mine. _

Mmmmmm." I sighed contently in his lap. And then I realized what I had just said to him. "Edward, I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. Forgive me. Please."

_Because with this weight, I have learned that devotion for the lord and your love can't exist without destroying one another. _

He looked into my eyes even deeper.

_And this is why I write to you,_

"Edward I lo-" But once again I was cut off. Instead of a kiss it was a large crashing noise. Then I felt the firey heat.

_For I must choose between my love for the lord, and the love that I hold for you..._

"Whats going on?" I asked though I think I already knew by the cloud of smoldering black dust that seeped into the room.

_I apologize if your saddened by my choice, for whatever I choose, I'll be leaving behind one of the things I love most. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sister Isabella Swan_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Everything in italics are a letter that Bella wrote to send to Edward. BTW this is only the preface which is why its short. Thanks for reading! Cookies if you review!!!**

**Loved it? Hate it? Press the (now green) review button and let me know. :-D **

**Hugs, kisses, and Thanks...**

**PETE THE MAGICAL UNICORN**


	2. Genesis

* * *

Disclaimer:

M-E-Y-E-R, The book belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not PeteTheMagicalUnicorn. Gosh people, get it right.

**A/N: Da-DA-di-da da da da. Ok, enough with my random burst of interlude. Ok so here's chapter one, and unfortunately its been less than one hour so I won't know if I got reviews but alls good. Reason why: Computer crashed, updates at my grandmas. Ok so next update won't be until November 21 every one. Ah kidding, I'll update next friday for yal. Plus..i'm guessing every 1 will be at the twilight premiere on November 21st ::WOOtness::**

**Any who... here you go, enjoy...**

Sinned

A Twilight fan fiction

Chapter 1: Genesis

* * *

March 1937,

"This way to your room miss,"

_In the beginning god created the heavens and the earth._

"I know, the corridor may be a little dreary to the eye but we seldom open the windows."

_Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. _

_"_Oh, why you ask? Well, Father Masen doesn't particularly enjoy the light's company. He complains about his eyes whenever he enters the convent. Upon request we were asked to keep the curtains drawn. I understand if it's...different from your parish since you came from Arizona with all sun, but here we do things differently."

_And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and He separated the light from the darkness._

_"_Sister how ever do you question!? 'Father pretending?' Thats such blasphemy! Let me inform you that father, on multiple occasions, had to miss mass because of the pain induced by the light. And Sister, for your pleasure, let me tell you that Washington isn't always drowning under a constant rain cloud. In fact, just last week we got a peek of the sun."

_And God said, "Let there be an expanse between the waters to separate water from water." So God made the expanse and separated the water under the expanse from the water above it. And it was so. God called the expanse "sky."_

"Accept your apology? That I will not do, not even as I watch you cry in a bout of patheticness. You see sister, the Lord created many things. One is hierarchy. Since you just so rudely insulted the priest due to your naivety and your petenance you have no right to ask for forgiveness of me. That it is something that god will only dispel in confession. You, must separate your self from this rudeness that you were taught in the mission and start acting like a nun."

_And God said, "Let the water under the sky be gathered to one place, and let dry ground appear." And it was so. God called the dry ground "land," and the gathered waters he called "seas." And God saw that it was good. _

" Stop wiping your tears with your 're staining your robe. Very well than, your room is on the door above these set of stairs. Here are your bags, super is at five, Communion begins at twelve. The school starts at nine. I part thee good bye. Blessed be."

_God created man in his own image, in the image of God he created him; male and female he created them._

"And sister, don't forget, you can't go to Communion unless you go to confession"

_And there was evening and there was morning, a sixth day._

_(Bella's POV)_

"_God saw all that he had made, and it was very good_."

Gently, after placing the piece of cardboard in between the thin papers, I shut the bible and set it upon the stool.

"Okay Everyone, I'd like you to draw me a picture on the creation of the heavens and the earth based on what we read today," I began then paused so I could watch the children grip their pens and see smiles stretch over their frowns as the realization that they wouldn't have to write in their notebooks today sunk in.

"But what about our compositions? Sister DiCaprio always made us write notes in our compositions." Blurted a young girl who I recently discovered was named Cynthia. Her arm waved impatiently a few feet above her head and I saw her face. It looked worried and frightful. As if she'd just been scolded by her parents.

"Miss Brandon I am very much pleased by your... _exuberance _to learn, but we must wait to be called on. In regards to your question you mustn't worry. Some teachers teach apart from others. In your case, you got lucky. You children are still learning, still taking notes but through art. Isn't that what the Egyptians did ?" I said with a smile.

And every face in the room stared back at me with a blank look on their face.

"Oh don't tell me you don't know who the Egyptians were? Sister DiCaprio never mentioned them to you?"surely they had to learn about that some point. There lessons still included history...

The room nodded in disagreement.

I calculated that for a second. "Hmm, I guess it's my liberty to introduce you to them to you. Well, in short, the Egyptians were an ancient group of people that lived in the great pyramids of Egypt which were like triangular buildings and recorded their history by drawing pictures called hieroglyphs.

I noticed Philip, remarkably calm, with his hand raised. "Yes ," I called to him.

"You mean ancient like dinosaurs?" The eight year old asked, earning a laugh out of me.

"No, not that old, Phillip." I said with the smile that still had yet to fade away.

Catching a quick glimpse of the time, I clasped my hands together and very kindly continued my directions. "Ok so, get started on your pictures. You have a half an hour to complete them. Have fun." I said and took a seat at my desk.

Nervously I glanced at the clock again.

Which I should have never done.

Earlier, when I was reading the first few pages of the bible to the children, my mind had began to wander lazily. I heard the story so many times in the past that reading the memorized words easily distracted me.

At first, my thoughts were relatively innocent. Simple and non-threatening as a nightingale singing it's song.

Laundry scheduals. Not intresting, but like I said, I was getting rather bored.

I imagined my laundry routine: picking up the dark robes and placing them into the bucket. Though, unfortunately the robes made me think of night. And the dark, reminded me of the day I had arrived at this parish. Sister Jane, a whithered old women who looked like she once had the face of a Botticelli angel, had ruined her beauty as she scolded me for questioning one of the priests unusual dislike of the sun. Through tears, her image- perceived by me- was twisted into this gargoylish hag of a woman.

But it wasn't her face, nor was it the frighting tone she used when she spoke to me that made me regret ever looking at the clock.

No. It was the reminder of her words that was haunting me. The reminder to do something that I was not looking forward to.

"_You can't go to Communion unless you go to confession"_

I gulped. At least this time, I didn't cry.

(Edwards Pov)

The air inside the confessional was damp and muggy. Around me, the scent of the mahogany walls leaked into the in closed space giving me something to focus on rather than the perfume left by the man who had just left.

Suddenly I heard new footsteps approaching, stepping in a disjointed rhythm. Who ever it was that was walking sounded like they didn't have any coordination.

Velvet curtains crinkled as they were pulled back and fluttered on my end. I waited as the person took a seat and sat down.

I waited but didn't here.

For me, there was never silence. But now...

"Forgive me father for I have sinned but it has been two weeks since my last confession. I...." A unfamiliar voice launched into a story.

My head still spun with confusion but then, suddenly, my throat felt like it was on fire as the scent of Freesias laced the confessional. _Mouthwatering..._was my last comprehensible thought.

_(Bella's Pov)_

Six days ago:

Everything was so... _dark. _

In the sky, I saw no sun. Just curtain after curtain of clouds.

Not the kind of clouds we got back home in Arizona, over the desert land where aquamarine was speckled with white it was just gray sky with darker gray splotches a storm was coming.

"Sister your robes are getting wet, inside to the corrider!" bellowed Sister Jane.

Strange. I didn't realize it was raining. Maybe I was too distracted by clouds.

"Sister!" The old, skinny woman said again, forcing me to scurry to the door. Unfortunately I tripped but luckily didn't gain any injuries. When I made it to the door, Sister Jane's eyes narrowed into thin slits. I noticed her head dress threaten to fall as she waved a hand motioning for me to come this way.

We said little to eachother the walk down the stone corrider. Feeling awkward, I began to fidget with with the string on my robe. Though I still couldn't help but notice how dark it was in here. If I wasn't just outside, I'd figure that It was past twilight.

"I know, the corridor may be a little dreary to the eye but we seldom open the windows."Jane said conversationally, though for some reason, I got this Erie feeling she could read my thoughts. (A/N:of course, bella's just imagining things...we all know that's not Janes specialty. Btw shes not a vampire..anywayyyyyy back to the story...)

"Why not brighten it up? Don't you get tired of the dark all the time?" I asked curiously.

_"_Oh, why you ask? Well, Father Masen doesn't particularly enjoy the light's company. He complains about his eyes whenever he enters the convent. Upon request we were asked to keep the curtains drawn. I understand if it's...different from your parish since you came from Arizona with all sun, but here we do things differently." When Sister Jane spoke of Father Masen, her usually scary tone was masked by proudness and loyalty. Like a mother talking about her new baby son's beauty.

The tone, made me a little suspicious. "Sister Jane, why would he need to keep the curtains closed when we barely get any light in the first place? Have you even considered the possibly of him just being stubborn or pretending.? I half joked, half inquired.

_"_Sister how ever do you question!? 'Father pretending?' Thats such blasphemy! Let me inform you that father, on multiple ocasions, had to miss mass because of the pain induced by the light. And Sister, for your pleasure, let me tell you that Washington isn't always drowning under a constant rain cloud. Infact, just last week we got a peek of the sun." The harsh tone she used at me sent chills down my spine. I didn't mean to, but then suddenly, my eyes were filling up with a salty moisture.

"I'm sorry sister, forgive thee." I bowed to her with tears staining my cheaks.

"Accept your apology? That I will not do, not even as I watch you cry in a bout of patheticness. You see sister, the Lord created many things. One is hierarchy. Since you just so rudely insulted the priest due to your naivety and your petenance you have no right to ask for forgiveness of me. That it is something that god will only dispel in confession. You, must seperate your self from this rudeness that you were taught in the mission and start acting like a nun."

I took a deep breath and tried to swallow the large dry lump that was forming in my throat. With my sleeve, I wiped away my unwanted tears.

"Yes sister." I Squeaked.

"Stop wiping your tears with your 're staining your robe. Very well than, your room is on the door above these set of stairs. Here are your bags, super is at five, Communion begins at twelve. The school starts at nine. I part thee good bye. Blessed be."

I stood, immobilized as I watched her walking away, swallowing a sob. When I finally gained my composure I headed for the stairs.

_"And sister, don't forget, you can't go to communiun unless you go to confession"_

And the tears came again.

Edward's POV

"So please forgive me father, of my naivety and rudeness."

I tried hard to listen to her story. Aparently, she was the new teacher at the school and had had something trouble with Sister Jane.

It took every part of my self control to force out the prayer and not tear apart the paper thin mahogany wall.

_"May our Lord Jesus Christ absolve you; and by His authority I absolve you from every bond of excommunication and interdict, so far as my power allows and your needs require. Thereupon, I absolve you of your sins in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Amen."_

"Thank you father, Goodbye" The nun said, sounding relieved.

_"Goodbye.....A mia cantante" _I thought.

* * *

**First chapters are always my worst. Anyway, Review review review! Reviews equal a happy author. A happy author equals more updates.**

* * *


	3. Blood and Body Part 1

_Disclaimer:_

_Keeping Edward hostage is illegal. If you do it, Stephenie Meyer will hunt you down. Trust me, I would know._

**A/N: Pardon how late I am posting this. I've been super busy: Play Rehearsal for the our spring production of Chicago, Homework, homework, and did I mention Homework? Also I saw the movie and it was Amazing! Anyway, here's part one of Chapter 2. **

Sinned

A Twilight Fan Fiction

Chapter 2: Communion (blood and body) Part 1.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

_In the back round, behind a symphony of sobs and screams a beautiful melody flooded into the 'almost' room. _

_Now, hell was confined into a small little room were walls were crumbling, ceilings were falling and glass was shattering. _

_Hell, in the little girls mind was a place where the bad people go when they die. But the little girl knew she wasn't dead yet nor did she ever sin. She couldn't understand why god would ever put her in hell. _

_She tried to escape, but the jumping colors that licked her hand made them bubble and blister, trapping her in this almost death. _

_"Hush hush, Isabella, it's going to be alright." A figure soothed into her ear holding the baby close to her chest. _

_The child clung to her mother, wrapping her legs around her waist and burying her face within the crook of her mother's neck. _

_"I love y-" The woman began to say but then the window behind her exploded sending jagged pieces of glass everywhere. Flames grew higher until they finally engulfed the woman in their smoldering heat. _

March 1937

I woke up gasping my mother's name to the empty room.

Thumping a disjointed rhythm as I tried to regain some oxygen, my swelling heart felt as if it was ripped in two and then halfheartedly sewn back together again like a pathetic humpty dumpty.

My body, which was covered in a cold sweat, disconnected from my mind.

The word paralyzed never crossed my thoughts once. Instead, I envisioned my ghostly white soul floating higher and higher up into the air like a choreographed dance and smiling down at my body. Well, to be truthful, that was after I had gotten over the horror of the nightmare.

When news reached me that I would be leaving the mission, I spent my remaining days hidden inside the church, praying everyday that these dreams would stop haunting me. I should have been prepared for rejection, gotten use to the routine of the nightmare, but I had honestly hoped it would have stopped by now.

Picking back up from my awake, fear was shaking my body as the lullaby continued to caress me. From the cold sweat, my sheats had clung to me like an second skin. "It's just a dream." I reasurred myself as I huged my blanket over my shoulders. "_But," _My thoughts countered cryptically "_why do you still feel flames nipping at your toes, or the smoke still filling you with hurt." _

I don't think I realized I was crying until I heard three knocks upon the door. It wasn't until now when my body refused to get up and answer the door that the word paralyzed actually entered my thoughts.

The door creaked open and then someone with a ghostly, white night gown gracefully walked into the room.

"You poor thing" she whispered.

What little light you get at six in the morning illuminated the woman's face. I think at that moment my heart stopped beating when I saw her hazel eyes. Exactly like...

"Mama?" I breathed. And the figure disappeared.

Or so I thought.

I sat up in bed -finally able to break past the invisable force that was holding me back- and looked over the post searching frantically for my mother.

"Mama, it's me...Bella!" I said, feeling my skin crack and fall away like a budding rose as you unraveled the petals. I unraveled all the way back to the skin of my three year old self: Rosy checked, wide eyed, brown curls falling short to my chin while I searched for my mother in a game of hide and seek.

_"Ready or not, here I come"_

And suddenly the figure reemerged. But not from some ghostly place. Just from the floor were she had fallen to.

_"Mama! Mama!" I giggled " I found you!" _

"Sister Isabella I assume?" Did my mother forget my name, has it been that long that she has to question? That made me feel a little sad....forgotten almost .

But then, the figure, moved closer to me....into the light, and illuminated was how mistaken I had been.

Her face was beautiful. Pale skin stretched over a heart shaped face. She had full pink lips and a skinny bridge parted her well defined cheek bones. She was beautiful, but she wasn't my mother. Then I noticed her eyes were widened with alarm.

"I think you have me confused with someone else. I was actually just washing out my brushes. Something I do every morning. I just love to paint but I need clean brushes to do so, and I was on my way with a bucket of water when I heard this awful noise. And, well...here I am now. Are, you alright darling?" She said in a beautiful-_concerned_-voice.

Struck by how much she resembled my mother, I was at a lost for words.

She was so young, probably not that much older than I, but everything about her was motherly. Still, I felt embarrassed knowing that she had witness me in a very vulnerable time. I must have still been crying or snuffling because thats when she handed me a handkerchief embroidered in lace and said, "It's alright dear, _Hush hush, everything is going to be alright."_

_What was that. _I thought, as my nose, at the moment, was preoccupied with a piece of cloth.

"Pardon me, but what did you just say?" I asked, my voice course and dry from sobs.

Startled by my voice, I saw the woman- who came to sit beside me on the bed -flinch a little.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I speak a little too softly. I said my name is Esme."

"Sister Esme," I repeated, trying out her name.

"Do call me Esme. As much as Father Masen enforces the use of titles, I sometimes dislike when my name is dissolved and i'm just called Sister. It makes me feel forgotten. In our private company I ask that you forget about calling me sister. agreed? " She asked. Not rudely but incredibly polite and sincere.

"Of course_, Esme. _And you, may call me Bella_" _I said with a smile.

It was now that I was feeling remotely calm. Like the dream had simmered away in a pot of boiling water. Esme. Esme. Esme. A nun she might be. But, also some one who I hope could be my friend.

"Bella, why don't you get cleaned up and dressed while I make your bed and we can take an early walk to the church." She suggested. I nodded my head in agreement, pulling myself out of bed.

But the dream, as I know, will always stick to the cover, and condense itself right back into that pot. Never ceasing to haunt me.

(Edward's POV)

The dim, blue light of the morning sun cascades over the small meadow. Wildflowers of every color sway in the slight breeze while worms are crawling away from the raving predatorious early birds waiting to sweep the frightened worms in to there mouth and feel warm rich blood flowing into--

It's been a day. A day since her damned scent filled the air and poisened me with the bloodlust of a thousand newborns and I'm stilling thirsting over it!

Without being able to escape to unconsciousness, I have an unlimited amount of time to think about that scent. To think of the many ways I can silently kill her, and do it so that no one notices.

So that is why, I'm here now. In one of the Olympic forest, with my arms wrapped around a tree (afraid if I let go I'll go running back to the parish and drain the girl dry) eying a small little dear.

That should suffice.

The hunting of animals is far different from hunting humans. An animals blood isn't as delectable as a humans, but I wish to hunt animals, need to hunt animals, to protect the humans.

As a priest, which I have been for the last three hundred years, the rules are, _thou shall not kill _but of course I have sinned many times. But, this time, with this girl, I don't want to have to sin. She seemed so young, and a nun at that. She practically screams innocence but I still want to consume every last drop of blood that her vessal contains.

Argh!

I scream something unintelligible and launch myself onto the furry blur that races across the field.

It's a deer again, I note as it's life leaks into my own. _Forgetting forgetting forgetting......_

When I'm finished, all that's left is a hollow carcass that I don't even bother burying. To be curdious though, I say a prayer for the unfortunate creature and perch back onto my branch.

I'm not sure how long I can stay here but I can never go back into that parish again.

(Bella's POV)

Esme and I were sitting In the back of the pew kneeling down with our heads bent and our hands folded at our chest.

It was still dark ( when isn't it) and everyone was probably still asleep or just waking up.

Judging by the story Esme had told me on our little walk about her youngest brother who was fifteen years old confined to a hospital bed, I assumed she was praying for him.

_I _was praying for the sun. Just a little bit of light was all I needed.

Mid, mantra of, 'rid away this constant darknes', the doors flew open.

"Sister Platt, Sister Swan!" said an alarmed voice tinged with bitterness. I didn't need to look up to know who that voice belonged too.

And I don't know how or why, but I think I might have fainted.


End file.
